


Mermaid Haru

by Luna_lilly92



Category: Free!
Genre: Au-Mermaid, Cultural Differences, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Haru being Haru, Haru is a little shit, M/M, Makoto is a Sweetheart, Meet-Cute, Protective Tachibana Makoto, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Tachibana Makoto, anatomy for mermaids and humans...mostly made up for the mermaids, lol so much fluff, old fic, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lilly92/pseuds/Luna_lilly92
Summary: So this was pretty much the first Free! Fanfiction I ever wrote. Lol I wrote it back when Free! First came out so for give my grammar and spelling. I didn’t have a beta for this! If yall like it enough I may continue it. 
Makoto is a pediatric doctor in need of a serious vacation. While visiting his friends Nagisa and Rei, he brushes close to death. His savor is not only beautiful, but finned as well. Enjoy a light hearted story about two very unlikely friends discovering each other’s cultures and trying to keep their friendship hidden from their friends and families.





	1. Buns and Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go! Enjoy! If i decide to continue this fic there will be smut in later chapters!

“Have fun Makoto! Be careful and come back when you’re done. We are grilling tonight!” Nagisa shouted after Makoto as he jogged down the shore line. He was staying with his old friends from school, Nagisa and Rei. Nagisa owned a successful bar and grill on the coast and his partner of four years Rei, was a stay at home scientist that worked for the local university. 

Makoto was a doctor, a children’s doctor, from a big hospital in Tokyo. At twenty four he was the youngest in his field of work. He had flown through college, getting many awards and taking extra classes so he could graduate as soon as possible. 

He was spending a month or so on vacation here, visiting his old friends and taking some time off to deal with personal things. He had been here almost a week and was renting the sessional house a mile down from Nagisa’s home/business. It was an adorable one bedroom house with a balcony that over looked ocean.

It was a nice day out and he had decided that a run was in order. About a mile in he was hot and sweaty and covered in sand the wind had thrown at him. The sun was heading toward the horizon and making the water look so sparklingly refreshing. Slipping his shirt off and placing it on top of his already discarded shoes he walked into the edge of the surf. 

It had been ages since he had been swimming in the ocean. After high school he had been too busy with school to try and find time to swim. But as he sank into the cold saltwater his body remembered all its training. Arms stretched out, cupping the water, legs kicked, swishing through the water. Leaving all his problems on the beach he allowed his mind to go blank and his body to cut through the water, taking him where it wanted. 

What felt like an hour later he came back from a blank daydream in the middle of a lazy back stroke. He stopped and looked around. Way off in the distance was the shore. He could just make out his house on the cliff. He had gone farther than he had meant to, and the sun was setting. He turned and started a back stroke toward the shore. 

After a few minutes he noticed he wasn’t alone. A dark shape in the water next to him caught his attention. First there was one, than two, then five. Keeping his breathing normal he continued to swim, trying not to act aggressive. One of the shaped nudged him, than another. It wasn’t a hard nudge but it made him stop swimming. A few feet from him a saw a dorsal fin break the water. He could feel his heart beating in his throat as he watched it circle him.

Just as he took a deep breath to calm himself he was pushed hard from behind. Going under he tried to relax his muscles and play dead. He sank a little bit. Against his better judgment he opened his eyes. A foot away from his face a dolphin stared at him. His eyes widened, behind the one facing him down three more swam and played. 

He was a little relived but still cautious of this playful creature. It opened its mouth and he could hear the clicks and squeals it made. The other dolphins started swimming closer and closer around him until they were brushing up against him. He smiled and reached out a hand. One of the smaller dolphins butted up against his hand and then swam away. 

This had to be one of the most amazing things he had ever experienced. He grabbed onto one of the docile fins of a nearby dolphin and it pulled him through the water. It was fast and soon it broke the surface to get air. Amazingly it was swimming toward shore almost as if it knew he was headed there. They went under once more, and out of the corner of his eye he saw something bright blue flash by. But when he tuned his head there was nothing there. Just then he heard the dolphins start clicking and squealing like crazy. The one he was hanging onto suddenly shot off to the right and he lost his grip on its fin. 

Looking around he noticed all the dolphins where gone. What’s going on? Did I do something wrong? He thought but just then a sharp pain jolted up his right foot. Before he could yank it up another and another sharp lance of fiery pain going further up his leg made him cry out. Kicking hard he looked down and saw slightly clear pink blobs surrounding his legs. Jellyfish.

He kicked harder trying to get away from them. He wasn’t making much progress and the pain from the stings he already had where making his senses jumbled up. He knew if he didn’t get out of them soon he would drown. Just then a force hit him from behind, knocking what little air he had left out and disorienting him. 

He couldn’t get any air, and whatever had hit him was dragging him along under water. Between the pain and lack of air he felt his world darken and sweet relief of unconsciousness was making all worries of drowning slip away. 

His chest hurt, everything on him hurt. He tried to take a deep breath but there was no room for air. He coughed and water ran out his mouth. He coughed again and more water was forced out. After a few for seconds of coughing he could draw air into his lungs.

Sucking in sweet air he took stock of his body. He could feel all ten fingers and toes, so that was good. He could also feel his toes on his right foot moving without his consent. His eyes popped open and stared up at the purple and navy blue sky. Looking down his body he saw a guy his age holding his foot in one hand and wiggling his middle toe with the other. 

He was a slim guy with well-defined muscles; he was pale with black hair that covered his eyes. Makoto’s mouth opened with a loud popping noise. The guy’s head whipped in the direction of the noise and Makoto was blown away but this guy’s face. Shining cyan blue eyes stared back at him out from under their black fringe. He had a beautiful face for a man, but then again men where beautiful to Makoto. 

“T…Thank you. Did you save me?” Makoto managed to choke out. The guy just blinked owlishly at him for a few seconds than nodded slowly. He hadn’t released Makoto’s foot this whole time. Makoto felt the heat in his face as he began to blush; either this guy was weird or had a foot fetish. Something moved behind his savoir and it caught Makoto’s eye.

Straining to see Makoto made out a bright blue fish tail out past this guys back, Makoto followed it all the way up to the guy where it connected to him at the waist. Eyes the size of saucers he looked from this man’s face to the beautiful fish tail connected to his hips. No…he was hallucinating…he had to be. Ya… he had been stung by jellyfish and knocked around. He was seeing things. At least that’s what he told himself.

Jellyfish! He remembered that he was supposed to be in horrible pain or dying. But he only had a slight pain in his legs. He looked at the foot in this strange man’s hands. It was covered in something thick and green. Why he hadn’t noticed before was beyond him. 

“The Jellyfish, did you put that on my legs to stop the poison?” he asked not really expecting a response. The man just nodded again and put his foot down and picked up the other one, he began tracing along the sole of Makoto’s foot with the tip of his finger. Makoto squirmed and made a very unmanly noise. 

Cyan eyes looked from Makoto’s face back to the foot and did it again. Makoto squirmed and made an even louder unmanly noise. Cheeks burning he stared at the beautiful guy who was tickling him with the oddest face. The man reached back up to for a third time but Makoto cried out and reached for his hands, “Please stop that!” 

The guy didn’t look the least bit sorry but he stopped and went back to wiggling and bending Makoto’s toes. What was with this guy? Did he know what he was doing to Makoto or was he just doing some weird test. “Um can you please give me back my foot?” He asked and gave his foot a small tug. The man just looked at him and griped Makoto’s foot tighter. “F…Foot?” he sounded out the word like he didn’t speak Japanese. But he looked like he was from japan or a least a mix of Japanese and something else. 

“Yes my foot. Can I have it back please?” Makoto’s asked him and looked at his foot pointedly. The guy looked back at Makoto’s foot, “Foot.” He said, the word awkward in his mouth. He placed Makoto’s foot back on the ground gently, and then pointed at his calves. “Foot?” He asked. Makoto paused for a few seconds, was he really giving a Japanese lesson to this guy right now. The guy waited patiently. “No, that’s my calf.” The guy pointed at his knee “Knee.” The guys moved up “thigh.” He moved up once more. “Hip” 

The guy looked Makoto’s leg up and down then stopped and pointed at his crouch. Makoto’s blush returned with full force, “Really? I am not going to explain that to you. Call it whatever you call it in your Language!” the guy looked a little surprised by Makoto’s outburst, which made Makoto feel a little bad. “Look what’s your name?”

The guy looked a little lost so Makoto pointed to himself and said, ”Makoto” and then pointed to the him. The guy stared at him for a second then hesitantly “H..Haruka.” Makoto smiled warmly at Haruka. “Nice to meet you Haruka. Thank you for saving my life.” Makoto took Haruka’s hand in his. “How about I call you Haru for short.” A small smile slowly appeared on Haru’s face. 

Suddenly Makoto could hear shouting in the distance. Haru’s face became ridged and looked back behind Makoto. The shouting got closer and Makoto could just make out that his name was being called. He strained to lift his shoulders off the ground and look behind him. As he was trying to locate the people Haru’s hand slipped out of his. Makoto whipped around in time to see a flash of brilliant blue fins disappear into the surf. 

Before he could call out to Haru, Nagisa came running up beside him with Rei not far behind. He was still staring out into the ocean as Nagisa check him over from head to toe asking questions none stop. 

“Makoto we were so worried. We say the report on the news of a giant Jellyfish swarm that suddenly moved into this part of the coast.” Nagisa babbled, reaching Makoto’s legs he paused at the green stuff that was caked on from his knee down. He slowly started peeling the gooey stuff of, but hiss in sympathy when angry red whelps where reviled. He stopped and re applied the goo just in case it was needed. “With that many stings you should be dead, Makoto-san.” Rei said quietly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“This gooey stuff if a rare sea weed, it’s grown in deep water about fifty miles off the coast. Where did you get it? Its main quality is it stops poison and venom from spreading and helps draw it out. Its quiet expensive here in town. The local fishermen use it in emergency situations.” Rei continued his lesson on the sea weed wrapped around Makoto’s legs but Makoto was too deep in thought to pay attention. 

Had Haru gathered this sea weed for him? How had he gathered this rare medicine that was grown so far out in the ocean? Was he….no he couldn’t have been…a real Mermaid? Merman? Maybe, but then again…Makoto was confused to say the least. 

“Come on Makoto let’s get you to a Hospital, ok.” Nagisa and Rei help him to his feet and as they started the hobbling journey back to the house Makoto couldn’t stop himself from looking over his shoulder back at the sea hoping for one more glimpse of Haru. 

…to be continued….


	2. Sinking like a Rock

Several hours at the hospital, some food and sleep later, here Makoto was again sitting on the beach where he had met the most beautiful creator in existence. And here he was pretty sure that he had imagined the whole thing. The only proof he had that made him feel less delusional was the bag of slightly dried sea weed the doctors had peeled off his leg in the ER. 

It was a very rare kind that grew miles off shore, at least that’s what everyone said. Nagisa had a romantic scenario all imagined for the mystery person who helped Makoto. If only he knew… Makoto hadn’t told anyone about Haru, if he had he would be in a totally different part of the hospital right now. Not that anyone would believe him, he was sure Nagisa and Rei would do the friendly thing and chalk it up to nearly drowning.

He had been sitting here for a while hoping to maybe run into his imaginary merman.. But so far, aside from a slight sun burn starting to form on the back of his neck, he had squat. Now the sun was low in the sky, threating to turn into dusk at any second. With an exaggerated sigh he ran his finger thru the sand debating whether to just hobble back to his car parked at the nearest lot. Just then his fingers found a rock burred in the sand.

Seizing the rock he attempted to skip it off the waves from his awkward siting position. The rock just plunked into the first wave it hit. Oddly this irked Makoto and six month of built up anger and frustration broke the dame that was Makoto’s gentle nature and rammed full speed into the disappointment and frustration of not seeing Haru again.   
Fumbling to find more rocks in the sand, he chunked the first one he came across into the ocean in front of him, taking out his problems on his current source of irritation. Over the sound of the soft waves and his own harsh breathing he heard a sound of thrashing followed by a very distinct “Ow!” His head whipped toward the sound so fast he felt the crack of protest from his neck. 

Several feet out into the ocean a head of black hair bobbed up and down with the gentle waves with a hand rubbing a spot high on the forehead. Makoto forgot how to breathe for a second and then blue eyes meet green and the world gained color and the air he dragged into his lungs was sweet. He could feel a giant smile taking over his face and hoped briefly that it didn’t scare the merman away. 

He leaned forward and opened his mouth to call out to Haru when a rock whizzed by his head missing him by a few inches. Eyes wide he watched as the head of inky hair disappeared below the water. Scrambling toward the shore line and forgetting the doctor’s instructions not to get his leg wet, Makoto started calling out to the merman as panic set in. “Wait Haru! I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were there! I swear I wasn’t throwing the rocks at you! Come back please!” 

A wave broke over his knees as he kneeled in the sand contemplating going in after the merman. He now knew he wasn’t imagining him, he was real and Makoto would be damned if he let him get away without a proper meeting and thank you for saving his life. A larger wave rolled over him, coming up to soak his shirt. The cold water stunned him but upon looking down he came face to face with pale skin and sea blue eyes. 

Haru’s upper half was straddling his thighs, his arms holding him up off Makoto as much as possible. He was staring Makoto down with an angry glint in his eyes, a red whelp was forming on his forehead from what Makoto could guess was his rock. A little startled by Haru’s sudden appearance Makoto was at a loss for words. So a small “Hi” slipped from between his lips and he immediately wanted to face palm. 

Haru gave a huff and readjusted so he wasn’t on Makoto’s lap but somewhat sitting beside him. Makoto fidgeted nervously for a second, shooting quick side glances at the striking creature beside him. He wasn’t sure how to start a conversation with the merman and considering he had injured him it made it even more awkward. 

“Umm..I’m very sorry for hurting you. I didn’t know you were out there so..Im sorry.” He finished lamely looking at the sand beside him. Another huff came from beside him and the fish tale attached to his lovely friend slapped at the water a little aggressively before settling back into the water. The silence between them stretched then finally Haru drew a deep.

“I was watching you sit here and stare at the water.” Makoto gasped softly and the sound of Haru’s voice, he hadn’t heard him speak so much at once. His voice was low and soothing and made him think of the waves softly lapping at the sand. Then what he had said registered in his mind. “Wait, you were watching me?” 

Haru sighed softly and nodded, “Yes. I wasn’t going to come near you. I was hoping if I stayed way you would forget me and move on. But then you threw that rock and it hit me and my temper got the better of me and here we are.” He huffed again and refused to look Makoto in the face. Makoto just stared at him stunned. He was going to just leave Makoto to forget him, to pine after what he believed he had imagined. 

“I take it back, I’m not sorry the rock I threw hit you.” Makoto was saying before he could stop himself. Haru whipped around to glare at him, but upon seeing the look on Makoto’s face and the emotion in his eyes he quickly looked back out at the water. “I want us to be friends; I want to know more about you. I wanted to properly thank you for saving my life.” Makoto continued talking and again Haru looked back at him, judging the sincerity in his voice and eyes. 

Haru sighed and flicked water at Makoto with his tale, “What do you want to know?” It was the closest thing he was going to get to acceptance and Makoto jumped at the chance. “How did you learn Japanese? Last time we met you could barely say ‘foot’ and know you can carry a flawless conversation.” 

Haru picked at his nails, which Makoto was surprised to see where a bright blue color like his tale, ”My friend Rin taught me.” So there were other mermen? Or was Rin another human the Haru was friends with? The latter stirred up the ugly jealousy in the pit of his stomach before he squashed it back down. He had no right to by jealous of any of Haru’s friends, human or not. “Who is Rin, if I can ask. And how did he teach you an entire langue in so little time?”

An annoyed huff, “He’s a sharp toothed narcissus from Australia. He’s been to a few different countries and picks up on the land walker’s langue fast; it’s a talent I guess. As for teaching me all we have to do to swap mass information between our kind is touch foreheads, so he more or less transferred his knowledge of your langue to me.” Makoto couldn’t get enough of Haru’s voice. Everything he said amazed him and he found himself hanging on Haru’s every word. 

“That’s amazing Haru!” Haru smiled faintly at Makoto’s enthusiasm, and Makoto felt his heart flutter at the sight. This is bad he so could not be falling for a merman, they weren’t even the same species. 

It was dark now but Makoto’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness as it had fallen and he was admiring Haru in the moon light. They had been sitting in a comfortable silence for a little while, and Makoto was happy just to be near Haru. Just when he was getting ready to ask Haru some more questions that had risen to mind a loud splash further out in the water drew their attention. Again there was another splash followed by several clicks and whistle. Haru perked up and gave very high pitched whistle and clicks right back. So say Makoto was both amazed and surprised was a understatement. 

“I have to go. My friends want to get food before it gets to late.” Haru turned to him and Makoto smiled at the oddly familiar statement, like Haru was going to the local fast food shop before heading home. “Ok. Ill see you tomorrow right? Same time? I mean we’re friends now so I shouldn’t have to throw rocks to get you to come say hi.” Makoto chuckled at his own joke and smiles huge when Haru chucked with him. “All right, same time tomorrow. And Makoto?” Makoto was beaming by now “Yes, Haru?” 

Haru fidgeted and looked him in the eye, “Don’t tell anyone about me ok? It’s for my family’s safety. I can trust you right?” Makoto’s chest tightened at Haru’s worry filled words. “Of course, Haru. I would never do anything to hurt you.” And he meant it. Without thinking he leaned forward and cupped the back of Haru’s head in his hand, threading figures thru feathery hair. Pulling Haru slightly toward him Makoto softly pressed his lips to the red bump on Haru’s head, kissing the hurt better, as he did with his siblings when they were young. 

Pulling away Makoto smiled but it soon faded as he realized what he had done and Haru’s expression. He was wide eye with faint red cheeks. “Why did you do that?” it was barley a whisper. Makoto pulled his hand back quickly and his own blush over took his face. “Umm…sorry. It was out of habit. When someone I care about gets hurt, if it’s something like a cut finger or.. a bump on the head, I kiss the pain away. Im sorry! It’s a bad habit form when I took care of my brother and sister..” he trailed off when he realized he was babbling.

Haru didn’t move or say anything for a moment then finally “It still hurts.” A pause for Makoto to blush harder and panic, “but its warmer and I think I feel better. At least I’m not mad anymore.” He huffed and fingered the bump on his head. Makoto could literally feel his heart stop and stat again. Before he could get his breathing under control though Haru grabbed him by the front of his shirt and rubbed his cheek against Makoto’s like a cat would. 

“Bye Makoto, until tomorrow.” And with that Haru dove back into the ocean and the waves carried him out of sight within seconds. Makoto just sat there for a few minutes clutching the side of his face and waiting for his blush to subside. Man did he have it bad, and he couldn’t tell a soul. 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudo's, kudo's for the poor? Please, sir, may i have some more comments?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more please insert a kudo or comment into the slot below! have a great day!


End file.
